Bella Swan Amnesiac
by Dramallama33
Summary: Edward leaves Bella; that's how the story goes. What happens if Bella has an accident and forgets who Edward, and the rest of the Cullen family are?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Edward leaves Bella, that is how the story goes and everyone knows how it ends. Well what would happen if shortly after Edward leaves Bella suffers a fall and hits her head in the process forgetting everything that she and Edward had. She moves on with her life, of course is happy because she never knew she had a reason to be sad and no one wanted to remind her. A year later, Edward and the rest of the Cullens return. Will she remember? Will she take them back? Will Edward want her back? How will her life change?

He left me…. I cannot believe that he left me, all alone, he said I would forget about him it would be as if he was never there. Yeah right, how could I forget him? I sigh to myself and decide that I should not mope anymore. That was all that I had done for the last week was mope, I think I was even beginning to scare Charlie. I got up and walked to the door and of course in usually Bella fashion I tripped, over what I have no idea. I remember trying to catch myself on the railing, and then it all went black. The next thing I knew I was sitting in a hospital bed with a worried looking Charlie, Renee, and Phil at my side.

"Charlie? What are you doing in Phoenix?" I asked.

"Bella honey we aren't in Phoenix we are in Forks." Charlie answered.

Oh, that is right Forks, I moved there to stay with Charlie, and I'm a senior at Forks High School. I just celebrated my 18th birthday, but that is all that I can remember, that and a few of the people that I go to school with. I cannot however remember a lot of the stuff that has happened since I moved to Forks.

"Oh yeah that's right I moved up her to live with dad." I said.

"Yeah you did, Bella honey I'm going to go get the doctor," Renee replied. She returned shortly with the doctor and he explained that because of my fall I might have forgotten some of my past and that I may never remember it but I also might remember it with time. He left the room.

"What happened?" I asked Charlie.

"You fell walking out of your room and fell over the banister and onto the 1st floor, and landed on your head." Charlie answered.

"Yeah you had us all real worried sweetheart." Renee said.

"Oh how long was I out of it?" I asked.

"About a week." Charlie answered.


	2. Chapter 2

The hospital released me later on that day and was able to go home. Even though I had just gotten back I had to go back to school the next day and mom and Phil had to leave. The next morning rolled around and I got out of bed and did all my normal things that I had to do. I headed to school, and once I got there and parked people ambushed me. As I saw them, I remembered most of them. Angela, Ben, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Eric, and Lauren, were all there and asking me how I was doing and if I was okay and all of that stuff. I answered all of their questions and spent most of my day walking to classes with them and eating lunch with them. It was an uneventful day until I got into biology. I sat down in my usually seat, I couldn't remember who sat next to me; anyway the teacher walked in and set his stuff down.

"Class we have a new student," Mr. Monroe announced. "This is Mason Johnson; he is joining us from a town on the other side of Seattle." As the teacher was talking a gorgeous boy walked into the classroom, He had brown shaggy hair that framed his face perfectly and he has amazing blue eyes that were like deep oceans. Wow, I sound like a cheesy romance novel. "Mason you can sit next to Isabella Swan, Isabella please raise your hand so Mason knows who you are." Mr. M said. I raised my hand and Mason smiled before he came and sat down next to me.

"Hi I'm Mason, but please call Mase." Mason said with a smile.

"I'm Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella," I returned with a smile as well.

"So what is there to do in this town?" Mason asked.

"La Push beach is the most interesting thing, but that isn't even in this town, it's at the Indian reservation up the way." I answered, just as Mike tapped me on the shoulder.

"Hey Bella speaking of La Push why don't we all head up there this weekend, you're welcome to come too Mason." Mike asked.

"Call me Mase and that sounds fun, I just don't know where it is." Mason answered.

"Oh I could drive you out there." I said with a smile.

"That would be great," he returned my smile.

Chapter 2

The rest of the week at school went by without a problem. Mason and I kept spending more and more time with one another and I was at his house or he was at my own. Charlie seemed happy that I had found someone and I caught him mumbling something about someone named Edward under his breath, I don't know what that was about though. Saturday morning rolled around and I hopped out of bed with a smile on my face. Mason was going to be meeting me here and then we were going to be taking my car out to First Beach in La Push. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed for the bathroom. Once I finished getting ready, I had scrunched my hair and put on a small amount of waterproof mascara on. I've never thought of myself as pretty but today I even thought I looked cute, I even felt good enough that I actually grabbed my two-piece swimsuit. I also threw on a tank and a pair of shorts on over that. It was abnormally warm and sunny for September; it was 80 degrees outside so we would definitely be swimming. I finished up and got my breakfast and that was when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and smiled when I saw Mason. He had on a navy blue wife beater tank top and a pair of navy blue and white swim trunk he looked great. He returned my smile.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Hell yeah let's get our swim on." Mason answered.

"That was so, so corny Mase." I teased.

"Yeah well corny is my middle name," Mason said seriously.

"Wait are you serious?" I questioned.

"No I'm not serious Bella; you should have seen the look on your face." Mason laughed.

"Yeah well you should have seen the look on your face," I scowled at him.

"What look?" He asked.

"This one, when I sprayed you with the hose." I laughed. While he had been laughing at me I had walked towards the hose in our front yard and turned it on. I then sprayed him with it when I finished talking. He had no reaction for a while, and then he registered what was happening.

"Oh you are so dead Bella," he growled while taking off towards me. I dropped the house and ran, but he was faster, he caught up to me. I somehow managed to trip and he tried to catch me but I just took him down with me. We ended up in a heap and we were twisted together and laughing hysterically. Then he kissed me. After a while, I finally sighed.

"Mase that was great but we should probably head out and meet everybody." I sighed.

"I suppose you are right," he also sighed. He got up and held out his hand to me to help me up. Once I was up, he kept his arm around me. I smiled at the thought. We got out to La Push and had a great time swimming and goofing around with everyone. We decided to stay even later and have a bonfire. It was a great night, but like all good things, it had to end and Mason and I were on our way back to my house so he could get his car. We just goofing around and singing to the music, when we got to my house. I saw that Charlie's cruiser wasn't there, and since my accident I don't like being alone.

"So, I guess it's time for me to go." Mason said reluctantly.

"Well, you see Charlie isn't home and I hate being alone and I really don't want to stay here and could you stay with me?" I rambled.

"Yeah Bella I can do that," Mason laughed. "I'll just call my parents and tell them we are still at the beach.

"Thank you," I hugged him.

"It's no problem. Why don't you head in and I'll meet you there?" He said.

"Alright, I'm probably going to get changed though. Do you want to borrow something of Charlie's so that you aren't stuck in your bathing suit?" I asked.

"No I have a change of clothes out in the car." He replied with a smile.

"Okay I'll see you in there then." I smiled.

I went inside and upstairs, I changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top since it was still so warm out. I also threw my hair up into a ponytail because it was still somewhat wet. Once I had finished and went downstairs Mason was there in a pair of skinny jeans and a black T-shirt. He looked hot.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"I don't know how about a movie?" He asked in return.

"Sounds good, our movies are under the entertainment center, you can pick out whatever you want. I'm gonna grab us some sodas and a blanket." I told him.

"Okay I'll go look." Mason replied.

I headed into the kitchen and grabbed two cans of soda and then I grabbed a blanket from the hall closet because I could feel the temperature starting to drop. I returned and Mason had already put the movie in and he was sitting on the couch. He patted the cushion next to him and I sat down with a smile. I handed him his soda and threw the blanket over us. About this time, the movie started and I saw it was Disaster Movie.

"Wow what a corny movie!" I said laughing hysterically.

"I take offense to that! The plight of these characters is very tough and it is in no way shape or form corny!" He said with fake offense.

"Okay whatever you are a dork," I replied.

"Yes but am I your dork?" He asked. I was surprised at first but recovered somewhat quickly.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe it was my way of asking you to be my girlfriend." He said.

"Well then maybe my answer is yes," I smiled.

"Well that's great, but now the movie is starting so let's watch it." Mason smiled.

"How unromantic!" I yelled.

"I was kidding Bella," Mason laughed.

"You better have been," I returned.

From that point on, we only saw about half the movie we were a little busy making out. It was so awesome! I don't know when but at some point we fell asleep I was on top of him with the blanket over us. Mason woke up at around two.

"Shit Bella we fell asleep my parents are going to be mad," Mason gasped.

"I'm sorry," I said, I felt bad.

"Is your dad home yet?" Mason asked.

"No I don't know where he is." I said. I was getting scared.

"Well there is our excuse, come to my house with me and I'll tell my parents that you didn't want to be alone." Mason said.

"Yeah that would work and we can say Charlie never got here so, yeah I get it." I said.

We got to his house and his mom was more than happy to fix up the spare bedroom for me and let me stay.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning and had a great breakfast and then Mason took me home. When we pulled into my driveway, I saw that Charlie wasn't there. Mason wanted to stay with me but I told him to go because he had to go to dinner at his grandparents' house and his parents had to leave soon in order to get there on time. We said our goodbye and he left. I headed into the house and saw that everything was how I left it. I tried calling Billy, he wasn't there, I called the station and he wasn't there. Then I called Sue Clearwater, Charlie had gone out fishing with Harry and I wondered if maybe they had just stayed there. Sue answered the phone and told me that Charlie and Harry had never gotten home. I was shocked and worried; I wasn't sure what to do. Sue told me that she had already taken care of everything and that Sam and everyone was out looking for them. She told me that I could either come down there or stay at my house and wait. I chose the latter. I cleaned and did everything I could to distract myself; I don't think the house has ever been cleaner. Finally, I couldn't clean anymore and it was only four in the afternoon so I decided to sit down and actually watch a movie, which only distracted me for two more hours. Then I heard a knock on the door. When I answered it, I saw Sam, Jared, Paul, Quil, Embry, and Jake, all with sad looks on their faces.

"Bella I'm afraid that we have some bad news," Sam said.

"Bella come sit with me on the couch?" Jacob asked.

"Okay," I mumbled. I was scared that something had happened to Charlie, no I knew something had happened. I went and sat on the couch while all the Quiltette boys stood around it.

"Bella they found the boat that Charlie and Harry were on." Sam started. "Something had attacked it and caused the boat to sink."

"So they drowned?" I asked crying.

"No from what we can tell something attacked them and sunk the boat to hide it." Jacob mumbled.

"Who?" I gasped.

"Leeches," Jared growled.

"What like the little blood sucking worm things?" I asked confused.

"No like your kind of leeches Bella." Jacob said.

"What do you mean my kind of leeches?" I said, I was still crying but now I was even more confused and angry.

"Vampires Bella, a vampire did it." Sam said.

"What the hell? Vampires aren't real are you guys high or something?" I was now pissed that they would make up a story like that about Harry and Charlie's death.

"Oh shit that's right your accident," Jacob said.

"What about it?" I asked.

"Nothing, never mind." Sam said.

"Basically Bella Charlie and Harry were murdered and the murderer sunk the boat after to hide it, we're really sorry." Embry explained.

"Oh Charlie's dead." I gasped. That's the last thing that I remembered I passed out because of stress I guess. Anyway, I woke up to Sam arguing with someone at the door and my head was on something warm. I opened my eyes and saw that my head was on Jacob's chest and we were on the couch. I looked at the door to see what the commotion was and I saw Sam arguing with Mason.

"I'm telling you Bella is my girlfriend! Let me in to see her!" Mason screamed.

"And I'm telling you no; until Bella gives us her approval I'm not letting you in." Sam growled.

"Sam it's okay Mason is my boyfriend, please let him in." I said.

"Okay sorry I just didn't want anyone that you didn't want to be here in here." Sam apologized.

"It is okay I understand why," I said with a smile. Mason's arms quickly embraced me, as I stood up.

"Oh my god Bells I'm so sorry!" Mason gasped. I just nodded my head and buried it in his shoulder. "Shh, shh it'll be okay." Mason soothed me.

The funeral and all that stuff passed in a huge daze, Renee came back up and so did Phil. I didn't know what else to do but Mason stuck by my side the whole time. I had also met with Charlie's attorney and found out that the house was mine and he had money stored in an account that he must have forgotten about and there was a lot of it. Enough that I could continue living in his house, go to college, and have it completely paid off. I still don't know how he could forget about that but I guess he just did. It's been a few weeks since that happened it seemed like Mason spent all his time over here and his mom was constantly making me meals. I finally felt like I had been leeching off them long enough so I got over it and moved on. Although one of the nights that Mason came over we made love for the first time, yes, it is early in our relationship but it was great (btw, it's been about 2 months since Edward left. It was right after Charlie's death when they were together so it was about one month after Edward left). Yeah and well about that whole making love thing, I was pregnant. I'm 18, in high school, and pregnant. Oh, shit I don't know how I am going to tell Mason I was going to tell him soon, I'm about a month along so it's not as if I can keep it a secret. He was actually on his way over so that we could head to school together. Just as I was thinking this, I heard a knock on the door and assumed it was Mason so I just yelled for him to come in. Sure enough, it was him.

"Hey Mase can you sit down on the couch? I need to talk to you." I asked.

"Oh no those are words that all guys dreads. Are you breaking up with me?" He answered.

"No, no of course not I just need to tell you something." I said.

"Okay Bella shoot." Mason told me. I sat down next to him.

"You remember about a month ago, how we…" I started.

"Yeah I know what you are referring to, it was great. What about it?" Mason asked.

"Well Mase, I'm um… pregnant." I mumbled.


End file.
